The Fortunes Of War
by theytalktome
Summary: Randy Orton learns to adjust to his new life, with and without the people in it.  Slash


Randy Orton bends down to the floor, picking up a framed photograph from a box out of the several large cardboard containments of his life. His expression shifts from various states of turmoil, his silver optics holding momentary emotions ranging from a shaky sadness, curiosity, and a shrug of his tattooed shoulders as focals shifted to the rotating mahogany fan with leaf shaped blades above him.

The frame is set on one of the shelves where he has begun to place his own décor in his new Texas residence; an attempt to indeed make it feel like home - into a place he belonged - his materialistic items trying to mingle with those of his new lover. His large platinum diamond ring pawned and replaced with a modest canary yellow diamond with the declined promise given for it to be larger, more impressive, and even better than the last.

A completely taboo love: unacceptable, even by the very two that had been his reason for past survival had driven the trio apart. His beloved polyamorous relationship had come to a simple monogamy. Dating in secrecy had been hard, even harder when he was then cheating on his now divorced ex-husband. The fact that he had been horribly abusive did not change the guilt he had been riddled with, and haven been caught, was even worse than the years of entailed cruelty.

He shakes his head quickly, ridding the thoughts as he struggles to look back at the room and not feel like his own items were not completely standing out - this was something to get used to. He remembered the similar experience moving home from Missouri to Florida, and hisses vilely at the inability to rid those thoughts from his mind. That was done and over with, in the horrifying past. He would love to sink his viperous fangs into the memories and end every thought, but he easily settled for his life now, it was changing everyday, his own "recovery" and evolution back to himself - his real self.

He turns to his box, shifting around to find the perfect object to place in the room - a loud series of screams from the adjacent living space send him tumbling over the very box he was going through, his knees scraping against the floor as his enormous thighs and gentle hands catch him from what would surely have been a face-plant.

Adjusting to the screaming voice, a grin spreads across his face - maybe that was just what he needed… Only two other people could make him feel that good. It was a reminder that he was not an abused… thing - he was a prize now. A trophy endlessly toted around to the point of severe annoyance.

Now, he had some form of dominance he still did not fully understand, or fully accept; however, he was nonetheless slowly being built back up into the Legend Killer that he once was. Albeit, still very submissive, though not from explicit fear.

A sense of pride had returned to being backstage, the pity was still there - but this was a much different form of pity, a funny one of sorts.

This pity was not for his well-known abuse, but for having to "tolerate" this new man in his life. The man who made sure every person, every night, from the Superstars to the concession workers at each venue (and everyone in between) had known that he was the one to put a new ring on the hand of The Viper and claim his very affections reserved to the two who had it since childhood. The Viper had left someone for him, and it was a very different story indeed… and maybe, just maybe, it did deserve a little flaunting. After all, he had done what the other two had never accomplished.

He peers into the room, the large television projecting his winning victory over an enraged CM Punk just prior to his love's own Wrestlemania victory. He smirks, getting back to his decorating, knowing that what come next would be his victorious fiancé strutting in like a rooster and boasting himself to the universe. Sure, it had been incredibly annoying at times - mostly during the time he was attempting to court him. The persistent attitude ended up being undeniably endearing… Their love was a completely new… different thing. Randy Orton had never experienced a love like this.

The "Legacy" boys had practically been "set up" as kids, with Cody's harlotry being inherited from his father; it was just another generation of a Rhodes, DiBiase and an Orton hooking up together… They just seemed to be missing a Piper and Virgil.

No one expected their little friendship to evolve into undeniable love, somewhere along the lines, they would have to have drifted apart - it had not been until puberty had hit like a ton of bricks and each had evolved into their own sets of a sinner's temptation…

"Common Man" Dusty had constantly bragged of his more than uncommon looking son becoming a movie star, a real Hollywood actor. "Million Dollar" DiBiase's first hadn't near the good looks of his father passed down, but as Ted Jr. matured, he was the epitome of the handsome, charming boy-next-door. He pined with paramount desire for Cody, and together they lusted for the son of "Cowboy" Bob Orton, his piercing steel eyes, sharp musculature, and drop-dead-sexy looks had truly been dangerous. Each Adonis a true addicting enticement.

Their mutual attraction allowed neither to have to try to get the other.

The rooster struts in, a proud expression on his face, eyes glimmering behind their framed casing. His roaming fingers find their way to the mountainous thighs of his lover, his voice is a bit concerned and confused, questioning if he had heard the doorbell, or had been lost in his thoughts as he had been lately. Out of his own high sense of self worth, he does not question if his lover has had marriage doubts, but shocks him when he asks if he had been missing his Legacy buddies.

Amuse settles into the face of The Viper… his older lover knew him quite well - but he denies the true allegations anyway. His powerful gaze softens the best that it can, draping his skull littered arms over the shorter man's shoulders as he leans down for a kiss. Annoyance came in a new form; it was always a discovery of where it was since this gauche relationship began… that annoying doorbell, with its annoying little tone, and the annoying lover who shrugged his shoulders at being the one to go answer it.

Orton's feet stumble before him, almost falling on his tasty rear if he had not been grabbed around the waist and instantly grinded on. This _had _to have been the surprise he had been told about minutes ago. He desperately wants to see them, but closing his eyes in the ecstasy of Cody Rhodes' lips are not the only things moist and succulent... when he feels the cadenced thighs of DiBiase grinding against his own.

Wrestlemania had probably come and gone by the time the three ended up back in the house, and tangled up on the couch, their heavy breathing blending.

Explanation seems to come simple for the two, with Cody's switch to Smackdown, and Ted's rare use on Raw, they had not seen each other since the wedding. For the many, many years the three had been together, Ted had persuaded he and Cody seek their own relationship's independence away from Randy. With just two downfalls: the sex had taken a large hit with out a pair of gargantuan thighs to lust over, and that Ted didn't want to be the one to get up and see what the noise was downstairs. Armed with a golf club, and Cody with a hair drier, they had been a ridiculous sight to see running in terror down the stairs to find a trash can knocked over by Ted's dog - because Cody's was far too small to cause any problems.

If you had asked Michael Cole it was an obvious answer, sex with Randy Orton was a legendary experience in its self: there was no comparison, not the best of addicting designer drugs or that time he had seen The Miz naked in the showers…

If you had asked Randy Orton, it was an expected thought … sex with Michael Cole was pretty lack luster. Ravenous and inexperience did not mix well with nervousness, lust and being overly gentle and sweet. It was exactly what he needed at first - a drastic change from Batista. Lying was still on his side, though he suspected Cole probably knew deep down that he really wasn't "the best" Randy had "ever had" when Rhodes and DiBiase were his contenders… and if he had rethought, he knew his love was too arrogant to even think he was inadequate to them.

Orton was notorious for his polyfidelity… and Cole wasn't about to be the one to stand in the way of having a relationship himself with "Dashing" Cody Rhodes and "Randy and a Silver Spoon up my Ass" Ted DiBiase… he wasn't that stupid. All the stories he could throw in Lawler's face about his endeavors with the much sought after Cody.

The moment he realized Randy had greatly missed them, he had picked up the phone and made the open invitation; and though they responded with a "No" they had still showed up… complete with dogs and suitcases… and that set of gold plated golf clubs.

Maybe they could deal with the disgust of Michael Cole… but entailing it didn't mean they were going to let him anywhere near them… little did he know.


End file.
